


Rupturas y Nuevos Amores

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rupturas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: -Que significo para ti Derek?- cuestiono en tono intimo el castaño mientras se acurrucaba entre el fuerte pecho del lobo.-Eres todo para mi Stiles- palabras que permanecerán en sus memorias hasta la eternidad, palabras tan ciertas como el latir de ambos corazones marchando a la par al tiempo que se dividían.





	

**I.**

El dolor le recorría por cada parte de su cuerpo cansado de tanto correr, le dolía incluso el respirar, el frió que escurría de su frente no resultaba más que el sudor que comenzaba a brotar, maldecía la hora en que había puesto sus esperanzas en aquel lobo que le había robado su primer beso, su primera ilusión, su virginidad, se había entregado por completo a la relación que tenían y de buenas a primeras lo había botado por tener en su lugar a aquella morena en su cama.

Esa noche había salido temprano de su casa aprovechando que su padre no llegaría temprano, tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su jeep, su camino, la mansión Hale.

No hace más de un año habían formalizado su relación, habían pasado de gruñidos y discusiones por apasionadas noches de caricias y besos, pero parecía que eso no era suficiente, el lobo lo había apuñalado.

Toco la puerta varias veces esperando que el mayor lo recibiera, pero no fue así, en su lugar una chica morena habría con una camisa que notablemente no era de su talla, además de que el olor era evidente de su novio.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron casi de inmediato al mismo tiempo que hacía a un lado a la chica sin importarle su reclamo, camino con sus piernas temblando hacia la sala de estar y ahí está, sentado con solo una sábana cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo, aquel torso que tantas noches anteriores había besado ahora tenía diversos moretones y manchaduras de un labial barato.

Se sintió derrumbar, sintió como cada pedazo se rompía en mil pedazos y no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, tenía solo 17 años pero sabía lo que quería, sabía que ese hombre era todo para él.

El lobo permaneció sentado, mirándolo, esperando alguna respuesta del chico, algún reclamo o incluso alguna cachetada, pero no fue así, para su sorpresa el humano solo se secó las lágrimas con su sudadera y pudo pronunciar alguna que otra palabra.

-No dirás nada?- le pregunto el lobo.

-No me explicaras nada?- el dolor se hacía inminente.

-Todo está claro- respondió en tono seco, como podía hacerlo de esa manera cuando le había jurado que lo amaba?

-De acuerdo- se controló, guardo las ganas de reventarle ese gesto de indiferencia y arrastrar con aquella mujer que se burlaba a su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y solo se marchó, no podía seguir un minuto más en ese lugar, en ese pueblo que solo le había arrebatado la poca felicidad que tenía, no se preocupo en subir a su coche, prefirió correr, correr y dejar todo atrás, irse sin nada.

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto había avanzado hasta que sintió que sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo húmedo manchando su rostro y ropa. Era un tonto, un idiota ante sus ojos por no haberse dado cuenta de que Derek solo jugaba con sus sentimientos, que solo le daba un pedazo de lo que le sobraba con esa chica, pero no podía juzgarlo, él siempre lo intuyo, como un hombre de ese tipo se podría fijar en él, un humano, un débil chico de 17 años?

-Porque?- susurro y solo sus palabras fueron escuchadas por aquel hombre que caminaba cerca de él.

**II.**

Había pasado un año desde aquel incidente y el castaño volvía a sonreír, volvía a gozar de las pláticas con su mejor amigo en el teléfono, volvía a ser el mismo.

Recordaba cómo había sido salvado por el hombre que ahora le regalaba una sonrisa por la propuesta que quedaba clara con el anillo que traía en su dedo anular, sonrió al recordar ese torpe momento en que lo había encontrado en el suelo cubierto de barro, como lo había abrazado delicadamente y sostenido para que no volviera a caer.

Como se había metido poco a poco a su corazón con cada palabra, con cada señal de esfuerzo por ganarse su confianza.

-Deberías de empacar esa piyama que me vuelve loco- menciono Peter abrazándolo por la espalda y depositando un delicado beso en la nuca del castaño.

-Y tu deberías de empacar....espera? mejor no empaques nada!- sonrió complacido.

Se habían conocido en una noche donde ambos sufrían por una perdida. Peter había perdido a su prometida en un accidente automovilístico, la había amado hasta el último momento, debido a eso se había distanciado de su familia, se había perdido en el mismo al grado de querer terminar con su vida, con su momento de sufrimiento, pero el día que estaba decidido en terminar con todo el llanto y lamentos de cierto chico lo habían liberado de sus pensamientos, se había acercado y había secado sus lágrimas con cuidado.

Tiempo después le había propuesto una relación, comenzaba a enamorarse de esos ojos miel que poseía, de sus mejillas que se enrojecían cada vez que acariciaba su cabello suavemente, era imposible no hacerlo.

**III.**

Cuando se enteró del motivo del dolor de su novio pensó que todo volvía a comenzar de cero, volvía a sentir el sentimiento de pérdida instalarse en su pecho.

-El solo me hizo daño, me traiciono- sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de aquel líquido que detestaba, unas lágrimas inmensas que sin permiso recorrían las mejillas del chico.

-Yo no soy como el- recalco el mayor.

-Lo sé- sonrió un poco- Por eso te amo- sus palabras lograron tranquilizar a su corazón inquieto.

-Te cuidare, jamás estarás mal, ni siquiera por él, lo prometo, aunque sea mi sobrino no te lastimara- sus palabras de alguna manera lograban confortarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría encontrándolo de nuevo y ese día seria pronto.

**IV.**

Cuando decidieron fijar fecha de la boda había viajado de nuevo a Beacon Hills luego de haber pasado un año en Nueva York, luego de haber compartido departamento y haber vivido una vida juntos, sabían que la llegada no sería fácil, sabían que todo cambiaría una vez dieran su noticia a sus familias, en especial al lobo que en ese momento destrozaba cada parte de la mansión.

-Cómo demonios nadie sabe dónde está?!- exclamo furioso haciendo a un lado la mesa de centro.

-Dijo que se volvería a mudar, no dijo a donde- respondió Isaac.

Había estado enterado de a donde se había marchado el castaño, esa noche no comprendía lo que había pasado, tal vez había sido la enorme cantidad de cerveza que llevaba en su interior, aunque supiera que el alcohol no le afectaba en lo absoluto, si no que había sucumbido ante la tentación de poseer aquella mujer que le había ofrecido solo un buen rato, pero jamás se imaginó que el castaño llegara a la mansión y se atreviera a entrar, aunque era de esperarse al ser recibido por la mujer.

Él estaba completamente exhausto esa noche, no podía articular palabra alguna y mucho menos moverse de su lugar, no entendía el porqué, ni tampoco por qué lo había herido de esa manera y sin ir tras él, no había mentido que lo amaba, no había mentido la noche en que el castaño se había abrazado a él en busca de calor y preguntarle qué significaba para él, cuando respondió que lo era todo.

_-Eres todo para mi Stiles_

Sus propias palabras lo lastimaban, pero más el recordar la mirada de dolor del chico al marcharse de la habitación.

Ahora no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, le había perdido el rastro, Isaac había investigado todo lo que podía cada que miraba a Scott en el instituto, este se había negado a seguir en la manada luego del incidente con su amigo, lo comprendía y no lo juzgaría, pero eso solo le complicaba más las cosas.

**V.**

Al día siguiente tanto el castaño como su novio habían llegado al pueblo, habían llegado a la casa del chico y este se había abrazado a su padre sin separarse ni un momento, el sheriff lo aferraba a su pecho con suma necesidad de no perderlo de nuevo, de no poder tenerlo cerca.

-Te he extrañado hijo- susurro en su oído sin soltarlo.

-También te he extrañado papa- estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo.

El mayor solo observo la escena atentamente.

-Tengo que salir un momento- menciono Peter apuntando hacia afuera.

-Pasa algo?- le cuestiono el castaño separándose al fin de su padre.

-No nada solo olvide algo en el auto.

Este asintió y entonces se marchó del interior de la residencia, cruzo la calle y se adentró a la orilla de bosque que comenzaba a divisarse.

-Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Peter.

-Quiero verlo- le respondió el lobo.

-Has perdido el derecho de pedir eso, él no quiere verte- respondió secamente.

-Necesito verlo y hablar con el- su insistencia terminaba de colmar su paciencia.

-Vete Derek, no quiero tener que obligarte- amenazo.

Miro un segundo la residencia y entonces lo miro, su cabello había crecido más, su olor seguía siendo el mismo, embriagante y dulce, solo que esta vez tenía un ligero olor salado, rastro de las lágrimas que había derramado.

Su corazón se hincho de paz y tranquilidad, pero más que nada de felicidad de volver a verlo.

-Vete Derek- volvió a pedir y este solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

**VI.**

Cuando se volvieron a encontrar fue un día cuando el castaño visitaba la tumba de su madre, se encontraba llorando frente a la lápida ya deteriorada pero sumamente limpia, eso debido a que su padre constantemente la limpiaba.

-Te extraño tanto mama, me hubiera encantado que me vieras caminando al altar con Pet, es un buen hombre, me trata bien, me ama- sonrió con eso último.

-Yo también te amo- escucho a su espalda y entonces se dio la vuelta inmediatamente.

Hay estaba, ese hombre que lo había destrozado completamente, parado con su mirada perdida en algún lugar de suelo, con unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus parpados, con sus manos en los bolcillos del pantalón de mezclilla.

-Me parece extraño que ahora lo menciones- respondió con amargura.

-Siempre te he amado, solo que antes no me había dado cuenta de ello- como si sus palabras fueran lo más gracioso del mundo el castaño comenzó a carcajearse.

-Donde esta aquella morena?

-No la he visto desde que te marchaste.

-Pretendes que con eso olvide todo y corra a tus brazos?

-Pretendo que con eso no te cases con mi tío.

Como sabia eso?

-Como te enteraste de eso?

-Es un pueblo chico, aquí todo se sabe.

-Eso o Scott se lo dijo a Isaac y Isaac te lo conto a ti- era muy listo.

Este no respondió, era evidente que hacia había pasado.

-Me casare con Peter porque lo amo, no hay nada más de que hablar- no dijo nada más, dejo atrás lo que aún lo lastimaba, camino lejos de su camino, alejando todo sentimiento que pudiera existir en su interior hacia ese lobo que permanecía plantado en la tierra con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

**VII.**

La boda había sido de lo mas elegante y hermosa, el castaño llevaba puesto un traje blanco que resaltaba cada lunar de su piel, mientras que el mayor llevaba su traje negro, contrastando perfectamente con el de su ahora marido, pues al término de la ceremonia ambos habían dicho "acepto" sin ningún titubeo, ambos lo deseaban y ahora compartían mucho más que un lazo, compartían una vida juntos. 

El único detalle era que al momento de decir sus votos el corazón de alguien más terminaba de desmoronarse, se había arrepentido de no haber luchado por su compañero, tal vez eso era lo que lo había arrojado a los brazos de esa mujer, el temor de tener a un compañero de por vida y vivir con el temor de perderlo en cualquier momento, pero ahora lo había perdido y para siempre.

Ante sus ojos todo pasaba tan rápido, como se marchaban de la iglesia y compartían un delicado beso para después lanzar el tradicional ramo y caer en manos de Scott que permanecía al lado de Isaac. Tal vez todo había sido planeado por el destino para que el humano terminara en los brazos de aquel mayor que le había devuelto las ilusiones y las ganas de vivir, el destino que unía a dos más tras las miradas que compartieron al sostener el ramo.

Y el destino que le devolvía el dolor al alfa tras aquella traición que término alejando a su compañero de su lado definitivamente.

_-Que significo para ti Derek?- cuestiono en tono intimo el castaño mientras se acurrucaba entre el fuerte pecho del lobo._

_-Eres todo para mi Stiles- palabras que permanecerán en sus memorias hasta la eternidad, palabras tan ciertas como el latir de ambos corazones marchando a la par al tiempo que se dividían._


End file.
